1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to thin glass sheets and ribbons and, more specifically, to burner modules, methods of forming glass sheets and ribbons, and glass sheets and ribbons formed thereby.
2. Technical Background
Glass sheet materials can be formed using a variety of different methods including, for example, float glass processes and fusion draw processes. Glass ribbons are a subset of glass sheets that are thin enough to be rolled into practical size rolls as the glass is thin enough to enable continuous spooling of the material. Float glass is impractical for making ribbons of glass and is generally directed toward thicker sheets. Fusion draw processes are being extended into the thin range to enable ribbons, but are still limited to soft glass compositions with high silica levels and a high softening point. Additionally, silica glass substrates can be produced by cutting, grinding and polishing silica ingots produced in batch flame-hydrolysis furnaces, but this is impractical for glass ribbons. The present inventors have recognized a need for alternatives to the aforementioned processes and, more particularly, economical alternatives for forming uniform, thin glass sheets and ribbons having a high surface quality.